<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>*Hello, Planet. by DragonsDownUnder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640968">*Hello, Planet.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsDownUnder/pseuds/DragonsDownUnder'>DragonsDownUnder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CeVIO, UTAU, Vocaloid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Assassination, Assassins &amp; Hitmen, Badass, Dead People, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Reunions, Flirting, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Knives, Lens a fucking ass ass in, Presumed Dead, Swearing, Twins Separated at Birth, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Undercover Missions, Weapons, rins fucking c o n f u s e d, tAkE a HiT oF mY fLoUr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:34:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsDownUnder/pseuds/DragonsDownUnder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All Vocaloids are born with a power. What kind of power? Well it could be body part substitution, wallcrawling, invulnerability, faunal communication, anything that is considered 'supernatural' to us humans.</p><p>Len Kagamine is an assassin working for a company called Underworld Inc. </p><p>Rin Kagamine is an extremely famous model.</p><p>They are twins, and yet have never crossed paths.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>*Hello, Planet.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rooms at Underworld Inc. weren't the best of the best. It definitely wasn't a five star hotel, that was for sure. The lights in the rooms were busted, so the only way to get light into the room was through the windows, but day didn't last forever and the Power Rings in the sky went out after a small amount of time at night. The floorboards creaked and broke, the desks were unstable and infested with spiders, the walls were dirty, the dressers and wardrobes were draped in cobwebs, the doors hung on their hinges, the surfaces were dusty and the whole room smelled like a dead animal.</p><p>The bed wasn't that bad, though, and neither was the boy laying on it.</p><p>Len was staring upward at the ceiling, not really thinking of anything. He knew he should be doing <em>something</em> around this time, but his services as an assassin hadn't been needed for a while now. He would be getting worried if he <em>liked</em> killing people he did or didn't have the chance to meet. His PDA lay useless on the bedside table [the only other thing that was clean in his room] beside him, with the last notification being last week.</p><p>He sighed and combed his fingers through his sunshine blonde hair, making it stick up like a bunch of bananas. His bright blue eyes danced around the room, looking with scorn at the disgusting objects. They landed on the window opposite his bed. The sun was starting to sink into the sky, and the three Power Rings glowed blue, meaning that the city and the Vocaloids in it were all charged. The Vocaloids way down in the streets were browsing shops, or meeting up with friends, or doing literally anything else other than killing.</p><p>Len had never been able to do any of those things. He wasn't interested in shopping, and the friends he had were always too busy with their own respective jobs to meet up with him. But he wished he could.</p><p>He was snapped out of his depressing reverie by a low buzzing filling his ears. He shot bolt upright and glared at the PDA. It had lit up, showing a blue background with the double-knife-cross logo representing Underworld Inc. It displayed a single notification from Len's boss, Honne Dell. It simply said:</p><p>
  <em>Kagamine. My office. Now.</em>
</p><p>Sighing again, Len heaved himself off of his bed, pocketing the PDA, and headed for the door. He locked his room behind him [even though locking it did nothing, it was hanging on its hinges, like I said, he locked it just to delay his arrival] and sauntered down the hallway towards the elevator, which was in a slightly better condition. Stepping inside, he drew out another key, and opened a small locked panel just beneath the main elevator button board. It swung open to reveal the buttons which would take him to the sub-levels [floors under ground 0].</p><p>The doors slid closed and Len descended a few storeys, before the doors opened again on another dormitory floor. In stepped a very similar boy, with black hair and golden eyes. Len immediately recognised his fraternal twin brother, Kagene Rei. The latter gave him a cheeky smile before pressing the same elevator floor button. </p><p>"I take it Honne wants you at his office?" Rei asked, in a husky yet discernible voice.</p><p>"Yeah, he's probably got a client who wants a tough-ass bitch stabbed." Len replied saltily, wrinkling his nose at the thought. "'Cuz apparently nobody can kill like I do."</p><p>"He called me down, too." said Rei, looking at the elevator doors with unease in his expression. "So it's gotta be a well guarded or trained motherfucker."</p><p>Len nodded in agreement, and the two fell silent for the rest of the elevator ride. <em>This is strange.</em> thought Len. <em>We're siblings, twins even, but we're not even talking. Is this what it's like? I expected more, I guess.</em></p><p>The next time the doors to the elevator slid open, they were on a completely different floor. Offices upon offices were in front of them, and Len led the way to Dell's own personal one. </p><p><em>Tonio, Rook, LEON, LOLA, Cul, Mew...</em> the offices went on.</p><p>Rei halted Len outside of a door he was just about to pass. "You walked past it. It's here."</p><p>Len glanced away out of embarrassing himself in front of his brother, and knocked three times on the door. A man with white hair and red eyes answered, his face stony and rage-broken. He grabbed Len and Rei's ties and pulled them into his office. Dell took his place behind a desk and said in a menacing voice "Took ya long enough."</p><p>The boys stood shoulder to shoulder as Dell pulled out a small document from the drawers in his desk. He laid it out on the table for them to see. "Ruby. Politician. Close to the Prime Minister. Thats why this guy wants him dead."</p><p>Rei leaned into to look at the document. "Why does this guy want to kill an MP instead of the actual Prime Minister?" he looked up a Dell, who didn't answer. "Our job is to kill, not question morals. Now get on it!" he shoed the two of them from the room almost as quickly as they had been pulled in, shoving the document into Rei's hands. </p><p>The twins stared at the paper in silence, before Rei tapped his chin in thought. "Political terrorist, maybe? Or just to get revenge on something?"</p><p>"You heard Honne. He wants this request done and dusted. We have plenty of time to question this afterward."  Len told Rei, as they walked away from Dell's office.</p><p>But on the inside, he wanted to know just the same.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I sacrificed another work for this sh!t.</p><p>Kagene Rei deserves a lot more love, he's a best boi and I love him qwq</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>